Horóscopo al Estilo SasoDei
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Sasori es Escorpio, signo de Agua. Deidara es Tauro, signo de Tierra. ¿Serán compatibles?


Bueno, Anni me concedió el permiso de hacer esta variación de su saga (: Gracias Anni! :3

En fin, espero les guste!

* * *

.

.

**Horóscopo al Estilo SasoDei**

.

.

**·~· ****Según Sus Signos ·~·**

.

.

**Sasori**

**Nuestra pequeña marioneta es Escorpio**

_Físicamente son muy viriles. _

Desliza la remera sobre su piel, terminando de vestirse. Se sube los pantalones negros, y se desordena levemente su cabello rojizo.

―¿Es que no puedes dejar de verme? ―pregunta con aquella voz aterciopelada, sonriendo de lado, mirando a su acompañante por el espejo.

El rubio solo bufa y se voltea, mirando hacia la pared.

**·~·**

_Cuando él está interesado en alguien, su comportamiento es incontrolable. _

―¿Qué quieres qué?

―Quiero hacerte mío esta noche.

**·~·**

_Trabajan muy duro y saben perfectamente que puede ser muy útil. _

Sintió como las manos del menor comenzaban a acariciar su bien formado torso y abdomen. Bajó la vista un instante y observó con gracia la mirada del otro, esa mirada de deseo y lujuria.

Al parecer, esas horas extras de ejercicio habían surgido efecto.

**·~·**

_Cuando están de mal humor, que es bastante a menudo, es mejor dejarlos solos. _

―Pues no me gusta que andes tanto con Itachi.

―Pues te puedes ir al demonio, yo ando con quien me de la gana, uhn.

―Pero estás conmigo, idiota.

―Cuando se te pase la mierda, me llamas, uhn ―dice el rubio, saliendo de su habitación.

Al par de horas, la puerta de Deidara sonó un par de veces.

**·~·**

_Son incapaces de hablar en un lenguaje claro y simple, y esto confunde a mucha gente, o simplemente los aburre. _

―El arte es eterno. Si bien podría ser una connotación algo extensa, su significado está muy nítido y preciso en el contexto. El arte debe perdurar a través del paso de los lustros, siglos, y demás, por tanto…

―¿Y cuando vamos a la cama?

**·~·**

_En cuanto al amor, lo hacen sin pensar en las consecuencias. Este chico ama y odia muy fuerte. _

―¡Arg! ¡¿Quieres matarme, uhn?!

―¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡No te has dejado de quejar en toda la puta noche! ¡¿No puedes callarte?!

―¡¿Y tú puedes hacerlo sin intentar quebrarme en dos?!

**·~·**

_Si las cosas no les salen bien, están dispuestos a intentarlo de nuevo. _

―Lo siento. No me controlé. No pensé que te doliera tanto.

―Pues sí, uhn ―respondió este amargado, dándose la vuelta en la cama. El otro lo abrazó por detrás.

―¿Lo volvemos a intentar?

**·~·**

_Ellos no creen en las palabras solamente, es necesario tener la acción. Son excelentes amantes._

Los dos cayeron jadeando en la cama, con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

**·~·

* * *

**

**Deidara**

**Nuestro querido artista es Tauro**

**·~·**

_Viven en el pasado, lo que es consecuencia de su comportamiento moral conservador. Su realización personal está dominada por estas ideas. _

―¿Por qué no?

―¿No recuerdas la última vez?

―Fue un accidente…

―No, no más contra la pared.

**·~·**

_Es muy difícil para ellos caer en el amor a causa de su desconfianza._

―¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

―No seré una marioneta más, jódete.

**·~·**

_Tienen miedo al cambio. Los hombres gay de Tauro, son capaces de casarse con una mujer sin tener el sentimiento de amor por ella, con el fin de ocultar su verdadera sexualidad. _

―¿Y quién es ella? ―preguntó una vez que la chica se había ido.

―Mi novia, Lucía.

―¿Quién te la metió anoche?

―No me lo recuerdes.

**·~·**

_Son tiernos, cariñosos, y tratan de satisfacer todas las necesidades de su amante._

―Tengo sed ―murmuró cansado el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en su cama. El rubio lo miró, y salió de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, regresó con un vaso de agua.

―Toma

―Gracias ―sonrió levemente―. Entonces, si te pidiera un masaje, ¿me lo darías?

―Mientras sea en la espalda…

**·~·**

_Él presentará su amante a la sociedad como un buen amigo y tratara de tomar el control de la situación para mantener a otros sin descubrir la verdad._

―¿Y él, Dei? ―preguntó Lucía, refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

―Un amigo.

―Me lo parto en la mitad por las noches ―contestó tranquilamente el ojimiel.

―Jugando juegos de video ―respondió el rubio rápidamente.

**·~·**

_Cuando quieren, sin embargo, su comportamiento puede ser muy seductor._

―Yo sé que quieres ―ronroneó en su oído, comenzando a acariciarle su pecho.

―Eres un niño malo, Deidara ―murmuró el otro, para luego besarlo

**·~·

* * *

**

**·~· ****Compatibilidad** **·~·**

_La compatibilidad entre Escorpio y Tauro__ es más alta que podría parecer. _

_Tauro y Escorpio son signos zodiacales opuestos y por eso, a veces, se atraen mutuamente sin remedio._

Él lo miraba de arriba abajo. Su acompañante arregló su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja, mirándolo de reojo.

Dos segundos después, estaban en la cama, besándose y tocándose.

**·~·**

_A nivel intelectual ambos son menos propensos a encontrar una plataforma común pero si lo hacen, esta puede llegar a ser, con total seguridad, una de las mejores combinaciones amorosas del zodíaco, en cuanto a compatibilidad. _

―¡Eterno!

―¡Efímero!

―¡Eterno!

―¡Efímero! ¡No hay nada que pueda ser eterno!

―Oh, pero conozco algo que puede hacerte sentir como si fuera eterno… ―dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Deidara abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde sabría que ese pequeño momento efímero se sentiría eterno.

**·~·**

_Escorpio necesita expresar su amor a través del sexo, mientras que Tauro puede necesitar algo más cariñoso y sensible. _

Se separaron jadeando. El pelirrojo se apoyó en un brazo, viendo como Deidara intentaba regularizar su respiración nuevamente.

―¿Otra ronda? ―propuso. El rubio lo miró y le sonrió. Se echó sobre él, y lo abrazó.

―Hay que quedarnos un rato así… ―murmuró, y escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Sasori sonrió.

**·~·**

_Dos polos opuestos que se llevan bastante bien. Tauro es lo suficientemente estable y leal para satisfacerte como pareja. Les gustan las relaciones duraderas y están dispuestos a dejaros la piel para que así sea._

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraremos, danna? —preguntó tímidamente Deidara, mirando el cielo azulado decorado con estrellas en la noche.

—Por siempre —murmuró el otro, tomándole de la mano.

**·~·

* * *

**

Terminé!

¡Espero les haya gustado, un lindo review sería sumamente genial! :3

**Próximamente:** Horóscopo al Estilo DeiOC

**Reviews! :3**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
